Fai D Flourite and the Order of the Phoneix
by SkywardPirate14
Summary: What if Fai's world was really the world of Harry Potter. What if he was a maruader and helped create the philosphers stone. What if there was more to Fai's story then he let on. Then again these are all what ifs right? Set during HPOOTP
1. What Really Happened

**YAY! My second story has been written. Even though I wrote this awhile ago.... ANYWAY more genius to come!**

**Disclaimer* I do not own any characters or the plot. In fact I don't even own myself...JK**

**

* * *

** A 17-year-old Fai surfaced from the lake at Hogwarts. He dried his soaked blonde hair with a towel unaware of the figure coming closer.

Fai let out a gasp as Chi touched his shoulder.

"Is Fai okay?" asked Chi.

"Professor Dumbledore very clever what did happen to Chi?" Fai asked.

"So you saw right through me eh? I wouldn't expect anything else from the great Fai. I'm Sorry Fai Riddle killed her. Even if you did seal Ashura his master when the time comes Riddle now Voldemort will release him and they'll kill you." Dumbledore said while changing back into himself.

Fai stood up determination in his eyes.

"Then I won't be here when he wakes up. I'm going to Yuko-san." He said drawing his wand to draw a magical circle.

"But Fai that's going to take at least 3 years off you're immortality." Dumbledore exclaimed. Fai finished the circle without a word it started glowing. In the background James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin all heard the conversation. Remus having been Fais best friend lept from they're hiding spots and ran over to where the circle was glowing.

"Remus No!" All of them shouted. He didn't listen and they had to hold him from the circle. Tears in his eyes he screamed.

"Why do you have to go you could stay in hiding with James and Lilly?" Fai just flashed him his famous smile and said.

"I'll come back eventually Moony but until then I want you to remember me." He turned to Dumbledore. "I want you to erase any evidence that Fai D. Flourite ever existed till I come back." He rummaged in his pocket and took out a glowing white feather. Handing it to Remus he said. "Keep this safe Moony."

Remus only nodded. "Just come back alive Big Cat." He screamed. He never got his answer because Fai was gone with the wind.

"Why?" Remus only murmured. (1)

"Aw come on." Said a voice. He didn't see any one in the infirmary where he was currently residing.

"It won't be so bad just chin up and nobody can tell you what to do." He heard it again. He thought he saw a flash of white and blue but it was his imagination. He looked in the corner and saw Fai with a younger version of him.

"Here you go moony it's a photo book of all of us so that when were older and we go our separate ways we'll always remember each other." The memory said.

He took the mini version of the book out and made it bigger. He gasped when he saw that in all the pictures Fai wasn't there at all. It was like he never even lived even though he had for over 400 years.

* * *

1) Ok for all you yaoi fan girls out there, there is nothing going on between fai and remus besides friendship. In the past Fai helped remus out and that is all!

**Please Rate and Review! Criticism that is constructive is appreaciated. Don't just point out the fact that my spelling skills suck!**


	2. Welcome Home

**Second Chapter is up guys! This is kinda an old story so I kinda forgot where it's going. *nervous laugh* I'll just write where it takes me. **

**

* * *

**

Sirius black a now full grown man and convict of the ministry was now arguing with Mrs. Weasly about having telling the children about what was happening with the order. The Children were listening intently while Remus was sighing when everyone heard a wush noise and 4 loud thuds. The adults rushed into the hallway wands out kids following when they heard it.

"You stupid Manju bun you landed us in someones house!" a black haired male screamed.

"It sure is creepy ehh Kuro-poo?" asked a pale blond.

"Don't you start talking you damn mage!" He screamed.

"Tsk tsk. Language especially in front of the children" the blonde said. The black haired male only grumbled. They put their wands in defense.

"Oh I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. This is grumpy fellow is Kuro-ni." The blonde said.

"KUROGANE!" he screamed.

"That young man is Syaoran-kun and this beautiful young lady with him is Sakura-hime and I'm Fai D. Flourite." Remus gasped at the last name.

"Big Cat?" he asked lowering his wand. Fais 3 companions looked over at Fai.

"Moony!" He smiled a real smile and ran over and hugged him.

"Told you I'd come back all those years ago didn't I? We have so much to catch up on," Fai said.

"Big Cat?" said Sirius

"Padfoot!" Fai dragged Sirius into the hug.

When the hug finally stopped everyone was staring at them.

"Oh I forgot completely!" Fai said bonking his head. He turned towards his friends a face splitting smile on his face. "Guys this is my world Earth it's a lot bigger than other worlds so lets call it London." He said. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Oh Fai you look like you haven't had a decent meal in a 100 years you don't even look a day over 17. Common let's catch up over dinner?" suggested Remus.

At dinner Remus and Sirius told what happened in London after he left and the new threat now of Ashura bringing up a new army and wanting to kill Fai.

"The sorcerers stone is destroyed huh?" Fai asked. They all nodded

"Looks like I only have a few more years then or till after I kill Ashura." He smiled weirdly. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Only Moony, Padfoot, Dumbledore know but I helped make the sorcerers stone and because of that I've been 17 for almost 400 years." He said. "So let's see what I've been doing." He told them al the events leading up to here.

* * *

**DONE! I would say i took me awhile but since I was done awhile go I can't really remember.**

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


End file.
